


Vie et Mort

by jheyr



Series: Tugging At Heartstrings [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: Once upon a time, Life fell in love with Death.Viktuuri. AU.





	Vie et Mort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is confusing and I wrote it on a whim. I apologize for being lame.

**_Once upon a time, Life fell in love with Death._ **

Yuuri Katsuki walked around aimlessly in a park, dressed in his usual white colored get-up. It was early winter, the first snow was weeks ago and the temperature dropped a ton of degrees. His face was buried in his blue-and-white scarf, his hands with gloves were inside his white coat, and yet he still feels like he haven't dressed enough for the cold despite the amount of layers of clothing he is wearing.

The park was deserted, considering that it was already around midnight. For some reason, he cannot sleep and without his better judgement, decided to stroll along the park near his apartment.

He stopped on his tracks when something moved on his peripheral vision. He turned to the ice skating rink in the middle of the park. The rink was mostly occupied by people during the day but during the night, he never thought that someone would still be in it.

His feet slowly walked towards the ice skating rink. As he got closer, he found out that the lone figure is a man and he can clearly see the person's movements.

He caught his breath as he watched how the man skillfully danced on the ice. His heart started beating faster the more he stared at the enticing figure who moved with grace. The way the skater turned while jumping in the air and landing gracefully back to the ice was elegantly executed.

Alas, the skater stopped in the middle with a pose. Yuuri could not take his eyes away from the man during his performance. It was if the skater demanded attention and not until his performance ended that you will know that you are breathlessly giving him what he is asking for.

The man removed his earphones as he caught his breath. His ruffled his white hair and he looked up as if sensing Yuuri's presence. His sea-green eyes widened for a fraction before giving his lone audience a breathless smile.

 _This is bad,_ Yuuri thought.

That was all it took for Yuuri's heart to be captured by the ice skater he met on a cold winter night during midnight.

_**But Death doesn't want anything to do with Life. So he ran away from her, but she kept on chasing him. The chase went on for years.** _

"Viktor!" Yuuri blushed as he caught the mentioned person. "Good luck."

Viktor did not respond on the wish given to him but instead, averted his gaze from the glasses-wearing man to the ice skating rink ahead of him.

Yuuri was following Viktor for years. It all started when he met the young man in a park. He did not like to interact much with people and one look at Yuuri made his warning bells go off.

He sensed something different to the younger man. An aura that is different from his, which is cold, aloof, and mysterious. Yuuri's was like gravity, full of energy and light --- completely in contrast with his. And there is something dangerous with Yuuri's innocence that made Viktor wary.

Both of them are two different people; light and dark.

Viktor avoided Yuuri as much as possible. He runs away everytime he sees his diehard fan just a few meters away from him. He cannot go near him.

For years, Viktor gave Yuuri the cold shoulder despite the efforts of the latter to reach out to him. He is aware of Yuuri's presence everytime he has a competition and he can hear his wish of good luck but there is a barrier he is not willing to cross between them.

_**Finally, Life got tired. She stopped running, eyes filled with tears, heartbroken at the thought that he will never reciprocate her love.** _

Yuuri knew that Viktor is just a dream --- an impossible dream. He knew that his efforts all those years are in vain. He knew that both are black and white, much like the clothes they usually wear --- in contrast.

"I love you," he confessed when he got the chance to see Viktor alone one time.

Viktor opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. His heart was beating fast as he heard those powerful words escape Yuuri's mouth.

The silence was like a bullet that shot Yuuri's heart which he thought was made of steel but unfortunately was only made of fragile glass.

The problem with saying those three precious words is that people treat it like a boomerang. When I LOVE YOU is said, people expect it to be returned.

Yuuri willed his tears not to fall then and there. He just gave Viktor a sad smile while he walked away, shoulders slumped, and he broke into a run.

He was running again. But this time, far away from Viktor.

_**Life didn't know that after all those years of chasing, Death was finally able to love her back. And when he saw her crying, it broke his heart, for he found out that he doesn't want to see her hurting.** _

Yuuri sat on a bench in the park where he was strolling the night he met Viktor. He was looking at the ice skating rink devoid of any occupants for like before, it was past midnight.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes which are puffy from crying. It has been weeks since he confessed but the wound from the rejection was still fresh.

"Thank you for always being there to cheer me and wish me good luck."

Yuuri turned to his head to the right where he saw the man who he still loves with every broken piece by broken piece of his heart.

"I never knew how significant your presence is to me until I lost you."

Viktor slowly walked towards him and stopped just in front of him. He smiled and kneeled in front of him.

"I am sorry for hurting you, Yuuri."

The way his name sounds from Viktor's lips was heavenly.

"I love you."

_**Life's heart soared upon hearing Death's words. Never did she imagined that she will hear such magical words directed to her from the one she loved.** _

Yuuri's eyes overflowed with tears of joy as he gazed at the person he loved the most. Viktor hushed him and gently wiped his tears away. He was given a smile that made his heart beat just like the first they met in the ice skating rink.

Viktor cradled Yuuri's face as he gently pulled the younger man down to give him a kiss. It was just like any other first kiss of two people in love; it was magical and pure.

_**Death hugged Life tightly. In mere seconds, Life felt herself decaying. Death was horrified and quickly pulled away from the embrace, hoping that it would stop. But it didn't. He cried as he knew that he could not stop her from dying.** _

Yuuri suddenly pulled away from the kiss. His vision blurred and his heart was speeding up every second. It was becoming harder for him to breathe. He was getting paler by the second. His hand clutched the fabric near his chest and willed his self to be calm.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri knew that excessive beating of his heart causes it to fail. He has to keep his heart rate normal and must not stretch its limit. He knows that he was born with a weak heart that's why he grew up in a hospital, devoid of the fun things a child should have experienced.

It was only with chasing Viktor that he experienced what being alive really is. He went to different countries where Viktor's competitions where held, he experienced that love is a beautiful thing despite it being one-sided, he met friends who accepted him for who he is, and he created memories he will treasure when his time comes.

Through his glasses, he smiled at the blurred figure of Viktor. He weakly reached up a hand to caress his love's cheek.

"I love you. Remember that."

_**Life touched his cheek and smiled. She knew this would happen. She knew that being with him will end her, but she was too in love to care.** _


End file.
